Sonic Boom: Curse of the Vampire Ruby
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic finds a strange ruby pendant but when he wears it, it changes him to become a vampire.


**Something I should've came up with for Halloween but too late. I've been rewatching Sonic Boom episodes to keep my mind off of the upcoming Sonic movie. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

**I don't own the image thumbnail.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Just minding my own business when there's no Eggman around. All day I played volleyball with my teammates, ate at Meh Burger, stopped robots from destroying the village, and challenged against Shadow to a fight but in the end I won again.

Maybe I should explore the abandoned bat cave in the jungle. Something that can make me do something that's dangerous and fun.

I ran to the jungle and found the cave filled with bats. They seem harmless but no biggie. Maybe I might find something treasury and blingy.

"Ooh, what is that?" I see something shiny red at the end of the bat cave. I walked up to it and saw it looked like a ruby pendant wrapped around on a hideous demon bat statue.

"Whoa, this should be one of Amy's favorite artifacts. I should give it to her" I grabbed the pendant off of the statue. I removed my brown scarf and put the pendant around my neck. I should definitely hide it with my scarf. So I did.

Something made my mind feel the desire of...blood? What came in my mind?! I must be tired from all day of fun.

I walked out of the cave and I spot a cute squirrel looking for a nut.

"So...hungry..." I could feel something growing on my upper teeth and very pointy. I don't know what I'm thinking but with my speed I grabbed the squirrel and bit it with...my fangs?! I can't stop when I tasted blood! It's so good and...delicious. I couldn't stop!

I threw the dead squirrel away from me! What did I just do?!

"Oh man! What did I just do?!" I freaked out from what I just did.

Wait! Did that pendant turn me into a...vampire? Then...why am I not burning in the daylight?

I tried to remove the pendant but something made my heart ache in pain when I tried to remove the pendant, "Agh!"

Oh no! It's forcing me not to remove it! Oh crud!

"This is torture! How can I get it off without feeling my heart in pain?!" I asked myself, "I can't go near my friends. They'll freak out. Or worse, I'll suck their blood. I don't want to hurt them"

Okay, calm down Sonic. Oh boy, the hunger is worsening! Come on! There's gotta be something without killing an animal!

"The hospital! They have blood donation bags that they haven't used for a week" I said and zipped back to the village and into the hospital. The doctors can't see what I'm doing since I'm too fast and I grabbed three bags of blood and quickly ran out the door and back to my shack.

I sunk my fangs into one blood bag to drink from it to satisfy my hunger.

A few minutes later I've drank half the bag.

"Ah...so gross but so delicious" I moaned from drinking too fast to drown the hunger.

I saw that the sun is setting down slowly. Oh no! That can only mean I would turn into a nocturnal predator.

Oh great, I got bloodstains all over my neckerchief.

My communicator watch beeped and I answered, "Sonic, where are you? You were supposed to come to my workshop 20 minutes ago. We've been waiting for you right now" Tails said.

"Sorry, I over napped. My bad. Um...I'll be there...in a minute" I nervously said.

Man, this is bad. How am I gonna tell the guys I got cursed?

**x**

I made it to the workshop but the bright light in the workshop was making me feel nervous and weak.

"Finally Sonic. I've been worried about you" Tails said. Good thing I replaced my neckerchief so they don't notice.

"Do not worry. Is there something you wanna show me?" I asked.

"Sonic? Your eyes! They're glowing red!" Amy gasped.

"What?! GAAAAH!" I looked at a mirror and very right they are glowing, no more secrets.

"Okay, I don't wanna freak you out but...I'm cursed as a vampire!" I yelled out.

"You're what?!" They all gasp.

"Yes, because of this" I showed them the ruby's that underneath my brown scarf, "I found it in the bat cave and it cursed me. My bad" I chuckled nervously.

"You could've taken it off that easily, Sonic" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I can't. Whenever I try to take it off, the curse literally gives pain in my heart. And it really, really, hurts if I do that" I gulped in fear.

"We should put a stake through his heart!" Sticks held out a wooden stake but Knuckles held her down.

"No! Sonic's our friend!" Knuckles protested.

"I wonder if there's something about it in the books" Tails wondered.

"Oh no! Not again!" I felt hunger rising again. It's making me go crazy to suck blood from my friends but I hold myself back.

"Sonic get a hold of yourself" Tails backed off nervously.

"I...can't...it's hurting me!" I collapsed on my knees, breathing too rapidly from the weakness.

"Sonic, you need to feed" Amy held out her arm for me to bite.

"...No..." I moved her arm away from me, "I'm not sucking blood from anyone. It's too torturing!"

"Just do it" Amy said.

I groaned and in a snap, I bit her arm.

"Owwwww!" Amy moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Amy" I pulled away wiping her blood off my muzzle.

"I had to feed you Sonic. Ow that bite hurts" Amy groans.

"That's what I fear. I'm so scared. What if the pendant is stuck on my neck forever! I could lose my sanity and hurt you! I'm freaking out!" I unexpectedly transformed into a bat.

I yelled but all it came out was bat squeaks. I tried to hover but I got no experience to fly like a bat.

"Sonic!" They tried to catch me in the air.

Amy caught me in her hands, "Awww...you're so cute" She nuzzles her cheek on my face.

She obviously can't hear what I'm saying because she only hears my bat squeaks.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" Amy nuzzling me.

This is so embarrassing and I unexpectedly transformed back to myself again but I ended on top of her.

"Uhhh guys don't stare" I blushed deeply.

In a shocked expression Knuckles covers Sticks' eyes while Tails just shook his head.

"You might wanna get off of me, Sonic. This is getting awkward" Amy blushed.

We got off each other while figuring out how to handle this situation.

"If you say a word about this, I'll definitely bite your neck painfully" I glared at Knuckles.

"Not a word" He gulps nervously.

"I wonder if I have hypnotic powers that vampires in movies use to lure victims" I chuckled.

"You think so?" Tails wondered.

"Possibly. But I need a guinea pig. Let me know if you can see my hypnotic swirling eyes like the cartoons" I smirked.

"Sonic don't look at me that way!" Tails said nervously.

"I'm not. I just need you to watch me hypnotize...Knuckles. Just don't look directly in my eyes if you see it" I said.

"It won't help...uhhhhh" Knuckles was caught by my hypnotic act.

"Now obey my command, punch your gut" I spoke to him and he did.

"Now take six steps forward" I said. Knuckles took six steps and then stopped.

I gestured Tails if he can see my eyes into hypnotic swirls.

"Okay they are there. But keep your eyes away from me" Tails looks away after seeing the swirls.

I snapped my finger to return Knuckles back to his normal self, "Okay, bat transformation"

In a poof I turned into a bat again and flew around. The flapping was difficult but the steering was a little easy. I might not be able to talk in this bat form but I never felt so...undead? I was thinking alive but vampires are undead things. I flew around in the workshop up to the ceiling in circles.

I flew down slowly but I morphed back to myself again too early, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I spun my arms but I landed too hard.

"UGH! Okay, but I still need to get rid of this but how?" I said.

"I don't know. I'm gonna have to go in my house to find ancient artifacts books. And please don't do anything stupid with hypnosis" Amy walks out of the workshop.

Something is making me take her as my...bride? No! Not gonna happen! Never!

"Wait! I should come so I can hear some answers. But first, is there any blood donation bags?" I asked stupidly.

**x**

At Amy's house, I had blood in a glass cup to drown the hunger. Amy was not used to this since her back was facing me.

"Have you tried to eat food to calm your hunger down?" Amy asked while reading the books.

"Yes but it's very lethal. It gives me a painful stomach ache for like 5 minutes. Anything with garlic weakens me very easily" I said, pouring another blood in the cup.

"Figures. Well, I found it. It's a Vampire Ruby. If a person wears it, the curse will change their teeth, behavior, hunger, and desire of blood for one day. It will also give them power abilities of bat transformation, senses, speed, and hypnosis" Amy said.

"Awesome" I grinned.

"No it is not, Sonic. It becomes worse. The pendant controls you. It will make you feel uncontrollable. Even worse, if a male mark a female as his bride, he will permanently be a vampire for all eternity. It could be me, so you better fight it" Amy said.

"Okay, not cool. But how can I get this thing off? Any time I try to remove it, the pain the heart gets worse. Almost like having my heart crushed" I whimpered in fear.

"Please don't mark me Sonic. I don't want you permanently be a vampire" Amy pleaded.

"As soon a day pass it's over" I said.

"You have got to fight it. You're stronger than this" Amy said.

"It's not easy, Ames. I tried to resist but it really hurts. It's like feeling your body electrocuted. But if I lose my mind, you'll have to fight me" I said with concern. I grabbed her hand and pressed it on my chest for her to feel my heartbeat.

"Sonic...I don't know. I don't wanna hurt you but this would leave me no choice" Amy said tearfully.

"Just find a way to get that pendant off me. Even if it painfully hurts my heart" I walked out of her house to head back to my shack.

**x**

Back there I drank more from the blood bags to satisfy my hunger. This is so gross that the blood is in my stomach. I can't even feel myself wanting to puke. I just hope I don't mark Amy or I'm stuck forever as a vampire.

A cursed vampire that is suffering from pain and hunger.

All night I can't even sleep! Oh right, vampires don't sleep at night. Everyone else is asleep but me.

My mind is still making me wanna mark Amy but I fought off my conscience. Come on! Where's the sunlight when I need it?!

Oh, good. The sunrise is coming up. Better run into Tails' workshop to stay hidden in the shadows and away from the sunlight. I'm guessing the curse is fully changing me and it's probably gonna give me vampire weakness like the sunlight.

I'm so scared of myself now. The once great Sonic now a vampire. The villagers would be coming after me with torches, pitchforks and wooden stakes.

I made it in time before the sunlight touched me but apparently it burned my arm.

"Come on, please don't make me hurt my friends" I said to myself.

Staying away from windows and doors. But Tails has his old Lightning Bolt Society cloak that he once wore. This should protect me from sunlight.

I wore it so I should be totally safe. But it won't fully protect me from battling Egghead.

"Sonic, what are you doing in my workshop?" Tails walks in from the door but the sunlight burned my face.

"Aaahhh! Close the door!" I hissed angrily and moved into the shadows.

"Ops sorry bro. Sonic what is going on?!" Tails asked in worry. He closed the door.

"I'm fully changed. And Amy said I'm a vampire for a day if I'm not making a bride" I said.

"What are you saying?" Tails asked.

"If I mark Amy as my...bride...I become a vampire permanently for all eternity. I have to stay away from her. Even if it means being tortured by extreme pain from the stupid pendant" I shuddered from that happening in the future.

"Didn't you bite her arm last night? Wouldn't that mean marking?" Tails asked.

"No, her neck is the marking. By the way, do you have sunscreen? It should temporarily protect me from sunlight" I said.

"Sure. Here you go" Tails handed me some.

I applied a lot of sunscreen all over me, hoping that I can survive through daylight, "Okay, time to test it. Open the garage door"

Tails opened the garage door and the sunlight touched me but nothing happened.

"But keep sunglasses on your eyes" Tails said.

"Agreed" I borrowed his sunglasses, "You should give something to literally protect Amy's neck. I don't know what will happen tonight. I could probably lose my mind and attack you all. Please be prepared, Tails. I don't want any of you to get hurt by me" I said, putting on my sunglasses to hide my glowing red eyes.

"We're always ready. You're my best pal and brother" Tails said.

**x**

I walked in the village to get a bag of blood. But I don't have health insurance or anything. I guess I gave to use hypnosis again.

So I went to the hospital again.

One of the doctors were about to call security but I used my hypnotic eyes to directly hypnotize them, "I command you to give me a bag of blood" I commanded them.

"As you wish" They go and brought me a bag of blood.

And I got the bag and quickly snapped my fingers to return them back to normal before they saw me. I ran back to the workshop to have blood in peace. I drank the whole bag up

"So…..delicious… No what am I thinking? I'm enjoying the taste?!" I freaked out.

The day is almost up and by the time it's night, I could go savage and evil like Count Dracula.

But I hope the necklace will go off once a day passed. I might be wrong about that. My pals are probably fighting robots without me. Egghead might think I'm sick or hiding like a coward.

"Man, this is gonna be a nightmare to me. If I can sleep that is but I can't feel any sleep" I said to myself.

I searched for my friends, just stay strong, "ARGH! What is going on?! I can't...arrrgh… no I'm not gonna hurt my friends. I am not a vampire! I am Sonic!" I felt the extreme pain as I tried keep my mind.

My mind went blank and I have no idea what I'm thinking but it tells me to find that pink girl.

"You are so gonna be mine" I chuckled evilly as I went to find her.

**x**

I found her battling Eggman's robots with her friends. It was nearly sunset, perfect. But I noticed her wearing a strong metal choker.

"My Amy! My soon to be bride!" I grinned coldly.

I just have to wait until Eggman is away and I can grab her. No! Come to your senses Sonic! Be a hedgehog not a vampire. Grrrr! It's too desirable! I can't resist it! I'm so sorry Amy! Please save yourself from me!

As the battle is over, I finally sped up to her and grabbed her, away from the village.

"Sonic! You're losing your mind!" Amy slapped me, making me drop her.

"Come here my bride. Let me make you become like me" I said with a seductive tone.

"Gross! Not gonna happen! As long as I'm wearing this to protect my neck from your ugly fangs!" She held out her hammer.

"Amy I'm...URRRGH!" I didn't finish when she wacked me with the hammer.

"Don't come a step closer!" She warned.

"But I will! You can't escape me my dear! One bite on your neck and you'll be mine!" I grinned evilly to try and get that thing off of her neck but she's too quick.

"Sonic don't make me do this!" Amy spins her hammer.

That doesn't stop me. No matter how hard she stops me, I will have her.

"That hammer won't stop me, precious" I morphed into a bat to scare her.

"You don't frighten me!" Amy growls.

Tough girl. But not tough enough! I morphed back to a hedgehog, "Are you?" I chuckled evilly.

"Yes, and I don't get scared!" Amy glared.

I pinned her against the tree, "Too bad" I made her look in my eyes so that I can hypnotize her but she quickly closed her eyes, struggling to get me off but I was too strong.

"Come on, Ames. Be my bride. You have romantic feelings for me, don't you? This could be your dream come true" I said softly but she was not falling for it.

"More like a nightmare come true!" She still struggled but kept her eyes shut.

"So beautiful and pure like a rose" I stroked her quills to make her stop struggling, "Come on, Ames. Open those eyes for me" I held her chin in a position to look at me.

"Get your hands off me, Sonic! I'm not letting you force me to be your bride!" Amy kicked me off.

"Urgh! You love me, don't you? You wouldn't hurt your darling...Sonikku?" I laughed sinisterly.

"I don't need to!" She held out a holy cross.

"AAAAAAGH!" I felt the pain from the necklace and myself.

I hissed with my fangs at the holy cross but it's too strong. I backed away from it but Amy was getting too close.

"That won't stop me, Amy! You haven't won yet!" I hissed and saw the same crossed eyed moose. Perfect, something that I need to satisfy my hunger.

I ran towards him and I sunk my fangs on the moose's neck and he bellowed in pain as I drank his blood. I moaned from the blood in my mouth but I just needed a little bit of blood. The moose is not dead so I let him go.

"You just let that moose live?" Amy glared.

"Why waste so much blood when I can have yours, my bride?" I smirked.

"The Sonic I know is not a monster!" Amy yelled.

"Heh, I like being a vampire! And you will too!" I sped up on her but she still held out the holy cross.

"NOOO!" I stopped and backed away from her, "Stop it!"

"I'll stop until I remove that thing off your neck!" Amy glared.

I hissed at her, "Never" I glared coldly.

"Fine then! Then I do it!" She grabs the necklace.

But I grabbed her arms to push her away, "I won't let you take it off me! Hahahahaha!" I laughed evilly.

"But all of us will!" Sticks and the guys were here.

"He's too strong, guys!" Amy warned them.

"Yeah, listen to her. I'm very strong" I grinned.

"Not on my watch!" Knuckles leaped and grabs me in his grip.

I bit his arm to force him to let go of me, which he did.

"AAAAGH!" Knuckles screamed in pain.

"You didn't see that coming!" I grinned and wiped his blood off, feeling the blood stains on my muzzle.

The sun was setting! Perfect, nothing can stop me! Except garlic and holy crosses.

"Is that all you got?! Protecting my bride?! Or ready to die?" I asked with a smirk.

"No! To get the real Sonic back! YAAAAGH!" Tails shoved a cross on the ruby cracking it slightly.

"NOOOO!" The pain was hurting me extremely bad.

"Sorry Sonic! It's for your own good! Snap out of it!" Tails yelled.

I held my chest from the extreme pain, "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

"Fight it Sonic! You can do it!" Amy begged.

I hissed angrily at her but still in pain. I removed the pendant off me and threw it aside. I collapsed on the ground and passed out.

"Sonic!" I heard Amy and she held me up, she pressed on my chest and then performed CPR on me. I can hear her but I can't wake up.

"No please Sonikku! No. Don't die on me!" I heard her crying.

"Sonic! Don't leave us! You're my best friend and brother!" I heard Tails cry.

I gasped for air and coughed hard as I sat up, "What happened? Am I undead?"

"Sonic You're alive!" Tails hugged me.

"Sonikku!" Amy hugged me too.

"Guys! Let me breathe!" I gasped for air.

"Sonic, You okay?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm fine guys. Free from that cursed ruby" I said.

"HYAAAHH!" Amy smashes the ruby pendant with her hammer.

"Thanks Amy. No one is gonna be cursed again" I hid the remains in the sand.

"There, no one is gonna be possessed again" I said.

"Oh Sonic. I'm so happy you're normal again" Amy hugged me gently.

"Thanks to you all. But I'm grateful I did not stay vampire to Christmas" I said.

"What's Christmas?" Knuckles asked stupidly.

"Never mind" I said and checked if my fangs are gone.

They were just normal size. And then I looked at a mirror seeing my normal green eyes, "I'm back! Thank you so much guys" I thanked them all.

"You're welcome. But next time don't be a scary beast" Sticks said, shuddering.

"With blood stains all over my muzzle and my scarf?" I asked.

"Yeah. But werehogs are scarier" Sticks said.

I then turned my attention to Amy, "Let's just keep our relationship platonic. I don't want romance ruining my reputation" I said.

"You got it Sonic. But for luck" Amy then gave me a small peck on the cheek, making me blush slightly.

"Okay, except that one" I said and then headed back to my shack after all this.

The next month Christmas was nearing and I don't have to worry about being a vampire anymore. My friends will always be there to help me and I help them. No force in the world is gonna stop me or take over me. I'm very glad Amy's safe and she didn't become a vampire bride, otherwise I would never turn normal. But I love her just as a friend so far, I guess. But maybe one day, just one day maybe.


End file.
